


dream a little dream

by ohcrow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, Dream's POV, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Third Person Limited, anyway, dnf brainrot, here's wonderwall, i spent so long rewriting this please, it's about the yearning your honor, kinda in minecraft? has real life references tho, light angst but it's really not they're just being rude, obv based off of the song dream a little dream of me, specifically conan grey's cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrow/pseuds/ohcrow
Summary: a few beats of steady silence follow. dream tilts his head upward, still swaying, to see the cloudy sky. through the gaps in the clouds, he can spot a few stars shining valiantly through the gloom.much to george’s astonishment, as well as his own, dream begins to sing softly.it’s the first song that comes to mind. he starts off quiet - a tentative note hanging in the air.“stars shining bright above you.”or, dream and george dance out their chills on a cold winter night. dancing calls for a song, and dream has one in mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!! this is my first fic if u like it please please leave a kudos or a comment if ur feeling generous ? it'd be greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> okay so listen. the lyrics in this are from the original "dream a little dream of me," but i imagine him singing it kind of like conan grey's cover. there are little tiny lyrical differences so. no confusion there. 
> 
> also, this is like... set in the world of minecraft? but there are some references / comparisons to real life, like mentions of family and florida weather. but. it's in minecraft. we're also pretending it can snow in any biome and seasons exist in mc. don't think about it too much shhhh
> 
> otherwise enjoy !!

“If you’d have marked it on the map, we would’ve been fine!”  
  
George stomps his way through the forest, swatting aside branches and cobwebs.  
  
“Excuse me, I forgot! I thought you would've marked it, anyway.” Dream spits back.  
  
“No, Dream, of course I didn’t! I was saving _you_ from getting killed!”  
  
“Oh, c’mon, you didn’t -”  
  
“Don’t even start that! Don’t even.” George sighs heavily.  
  
“Okay, whatever - we lost the lava pool, not a big deal, we’ll just find another.”  
  
“It’s nightfall now! It’s getting cold. There’s no way we’ll survive if we keep travelling, Dream. There’s too many mobs and it’s way too dark, alright? We’re stuck for the night.”  
  
They’ve come across a large grass clearing, trees spotting the border on one side and the beginnings of a desert on the other. George stops in the middle of it and drops his bag off his shoulder.  
  
Dream follows suit. “Whatever, fine, just - ... just give me some logs.” He doesn’t wait around for George to respond, just trudges back toward the forest to gather rocks and some form of kindling.  
  
When he gets back, pine needles and stones gathered in his arms, he finds George struggling to set up some kind of makeshift tent with what little material they have and what he’s found in the surrounding area. Sturdy sticks have been dug into the ground and he’s attempting to drape cattle hide over them, but it keeps drooping and falling off. George grumbles, eventually settling on impaling the hide on the sticks and calling it a day. Dream spots the quartered logs on the ground in the middle of the clearing and kneels down to set up the campfire.  
  
A few short minutes later, the fire has begun crawling up the dry wood and George has dragged a small downed tree into the clearing. He sits on one end of it, rooting through his bag for god-knows-what and refusing to look up at Dream or the newly started fire.  
  
Dream sits down on the log as well, takes off his mask and gloves, and rubs his hands together. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. Now the steady crackle of the fire is the only sound disrupting the oppressive silence.  
  
Dream blows hot air in his cupped hands to try and warm them up, but to no avail. He shrinks in on himself a little in an attempt to conserve his body heat.  
After several more minutes of silence and shivering, he makes a decision.  
  
Bracing his hands beside him, he shoves himself up and off the log. Totally _not_ stalling, he takes a few seconds to stretch out his back. He turns to face George.  
  
“Alright, come on.”  
  
George’s head jerks up toward him. “What?”  
  
Dream lazily puts his hand out toward his friend. “Get up.”  
  
“Why?” George asks, staring at the hand in front of him.  
  
Dream sighs and shakes his hand a little. “Just _get up.”_  
  
Finally, George hesitantly reaches up and takes Dream’s hand.  
  
Dream smiles and pulls George up from his seat on the log.  
  
“What are you doing.”  
  
It comes out more of a complaint than a question, and Dream just rolls his eyes.  
  
“Well, it’s cold, right?”  
  
“Uh. Yeah?”  
  
“Well,” Dream starts before pausing. He bites the edge of his lip, trying to muster the will to say what came to mind. It’s not like he’s never shared anything personal with George; they’re best friends. It’s not like his own life is somehow entirely private from him. But he’s never shared anything so… well, soft.  
  
“Well?” George prompts.  
  
“Well,” Dream continues, “when I was a kid, and winter rolled around, my mom always told me and my siblings to dance. So we wouldn’t get too cold, you know? Like, silly, throw-your-limbs-around dancing. And it always worked, so…” He shrugs.  
  
George scoffs. “So we’re gonna dance and throw our limbs all about?”  
  
Dream laughs, putting his available hand to his face. “Well- maybe not- okay, well-”  
  
George chuckles lightly, and Dream stops stammering. Instead, he just takes his hand from his face and uses it to grab George’s other hand. He pauses, glancing at their hands intertwined, before bringing George’s hand to his own shoulder. He leaves it there and places his hand on George’s upper arm, beginning to sway them together.  
  
George turns his face away and Dream thinks he can hear him giggle. “This isn’t silly dancing.”  
  
Dream shrugs. “I don’t feel like silly dancing. Too cold.”  
  
George only nods in response, still looking away from Dream.  
  
“Plus, I think I might throw you in the fire if I dance too hard.”  
  
At this, George finally lets out a full laugh. “I’m not that small!”  
  
“I dunno, you seem pretty light. I think I could manage it. By accident, of course.”  
  
“Oh, sure, on accident.”  
  
“Yeah. Of course,” Dream laughs.  
  
George sighs. “How’s this gonna warm us up, then?”  
  
“Well, look - we’re moving, right? And we’re closer to the fire. It’s better than just sitting and shivering.”  
  
“Yep. Now we’re standing and shivering,” George teases.  
  
“You won’t be if you actually _move!”_  
  
George only laughs. Dream smiles.  
  
Things quiet down. The crackling fire is, yet again, the only sound disrupting the air around them, but the surrounding silence feels different: though there’s still some lingering tension, this quiet seems much more comfortable. Dream can’t remember the last time he’d danced like this. Does this count as dancing? Are they slow dancing? He mentally shrugs it off.  
  
He finds it a little weird to be dancing with no music, though, and it seems they have the same train of thought. George shifts a bit. “It feels a bit odd with no music,” he says quietly. He begins to tense, slowing his and Dream’s sway, but Dream keeps them both moving steadily as he hums his agreement.  
  
A few beats of steady silence follow. Dream tilts his head upward, still swaying, to see the cloudy sky. Through the gaps in the clouds, he can spot a few stars shining valiantly through the gloom.  
  
Much to George’s astonishment, as well as his own, Dream begins to sing softly.  
  
It’s the first song that comes to mind. He starts off quiet - a tentative note hanging in the air.  
  
_“Stars shining bright above you.”_  
  
George’s eyes dart up to find Dream’s, but he’s still gazing at the sky.  
  
If George finds it funny, or awkward, he gives no indication of it. Only once Dream’s sure his friend isn’t going to burst out laughing does he continue, a little bit surer of his voice.  
  
_“Night breezes seem to whisper, ‘I love you.’”_  
  
At this line, he smiles a little bit, and as he tilts his head back down, he can see that George does, too - a teasingly sarcastic grin.  
  
_“Birds singin’ in the sycamore tree.”_  
  
Dream can feel the nervousness in his voice smoothen out.  
  
_“Dream a little dream of me.”_  
  
He smiles wider and shifts them both, now moving to hold their clasped hands over George’s head. George takes the hint and laughs while he spins.  
  
_“Sing nighty-night and kiss me,”_ Dream croons as he reels George back into their sway. He pulls his friend in closer, smiling teasingly.  
  
_“Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me.”_  
  
George keeps laughing and Dream’s smiling so wide he can barely keep singing.  
  
_“While I’m alone and blue as can be… dream a little dream of me.”_  
  
He takes a moment to catch his breath and even out his grin before he resumes. The energy has completely shifted - any evidence of the remaining tension seems to have been forgotten. They’ve both long forgotten the chill in the air.  
  
George is still beaming. Dream can’t tell if it’s the light of the fire or a blush that makes George’s face so red.  
  
_“Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.”_  
  
George glances up to Dream’s face every now and then, his gaze never lingering more than a second, before he looks down and chuckles again. He shakes his head while he smiles.  
  
Dream hesitates nearly imperceptibly before he continues. _“Still craving your kiss.”_  
  
He doesn’t laugh when he says it, only smiles a little at the man in front of him.  
  
_“I’m longing to linger ‘til dawn, dear, just saying this.”_  
  
Dream nearly loses his breath as George finally meets his gaze fully.  
  
_"Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you,"_ he sings softly. _"Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you."_  
  
Dream looks down at their slowly shuffling feet and sighs quietly.  
  
_"But in your dreams, whatever they be…”_  
  
When he starts the last line, he almost stops singing completely as he hears George join in, barely above a whisper. His voice is wobbly at best, but neither of them mind one bit.  
  
_"Dream a little dream of me."_  
  
Dream smiles so wide his cheeks start hurting, and he sees George's cheeks burn an even brighter red.  
  
As they stop singing, Dream suddenly becomes hyper-aware of everything around him. George’s hand on his shoulder. Their continual, absent-minded sway. The snowflakes sitting atop George’s soft brown hair. The incessant crackle of the fire.  
  
The _snowflakes?_  
  
Dream blinks a few times, looking up at the sky. The clouds, previously speckled with starry gaps, have closed up and blanketed the sky in grey. Dozens of white flecks drift slowly in the air, twisting and flurrying about.  
  
“Hey. George. It’s snowing.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Dream looks down to meet his eyes and smiles. “It’s _snowing.”_  
  
He watches as George tilts his head up and grins. He releases one of Dream’s hands, swivels to stand beside him, and sticks his tongue out in a silly attempt to catch a snowflake. His other hand remains clasped with Dream’s.  
  
Snowfall in Florida is nonexistent. Rightfully, Dream should be a lot more excited about this. Instead, his eyes are locked on the man next to him, and his thoughts are only of the warm hand still clasping his. After a few moments, he looks away and releases George’s hand, turning around to set up their bedrolls for the night.  
  
As he fluffs his own pillow, with George’s blanket already spread and his pillow fixed, Dream feels a light hand brush through his hair.  
  
“Goodnight, Dream.”  
  
Dream hesitates for a few moments before turning around to face George. He’s smiling gently, a light blush on his cheeks barely visible in the low light. Dream smiles back at him.  
  
“Night, George.”  
  
He watches quietly as George turns around and tucks himself into his blanket. Dream bites the inside of his cheek and does the same, rolling to his side to face away from the other man.  
  
He hears George adjust a few times before getting comfortable, and several minutes later, his breathing evens out.  
  
Dream turns in his bedroll to face George’s slumbering form and his breath catches in his throat. Though he’s seen him like this a thousand times, each time feels just a little different.  
  
He takes a deep breath and lets it go slowly.  
  
_I will always dream of you._

**Author's Note:**

> huuurrrhgh dnf brainrot. i hope u enjoyed im sorry theres no first kiss or anything, ive never written anything like that and idk how it'd turn out lol ,, regardless !! if u enjoyed pls pls drop a kudos and maybe a comment!! ily!! thank u for reading!! drink some water!! get some sleep!! thats what i should be doing right now 
> 
> a note that will apply to any and all fics i post here: the dteam has explicitly stated they don't mind these kinds of fics and fanart being made! if they ever change their minds, i will take any and all ship content down without question. this was just rlly fun to write :]
> 
> btw find me on twt at 0hcrow... eyes emoji


End file.
